


Snake Bite

by TrickWithATwist



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Cages, I'm so sorry for this mess, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickWithATwist/pseuds/TrickWithATwist
Summary: This is what happens when your friend is sad and bored and wants Python to demolish Jesse's asshole. Thanks Frikk





	Snake Bite

Jesse swallowed hard as he looked down and really took in what was before him. His boyfriend, the man he had spent almost two months ogling and pining over, his blue hair a disheveled mess as it always was, his lithe chest bare and marred with bruises and scars from his service in the Unification War, a small key dangling around his neck, his thin lips twisted into his smug, smug grin as pant after pant left them both. It was as breathtaking as the mercenary had always imagined it would be. 

He thrusted up into the blonde suddenly, causing his eyesight to go awry for a moment and flash. It felt so nice, so fulfilling, so satisfying, but the pleasure refused to cap off, to stop building inside of him. The damn device the archer had insisted he put on before doing anything like this made sure of that. His cock had been pulsating and begging for release for minutes now but every time it couldn't; all it could do was sadly wriggle and writhe.

A swat to the ass brought Jesse's attention away from his dick and back to his partner. 

"Is that number 5? You'd be quite the quickshot if it weren't for that, stud."

Python's voice was coarse and raspy, but taunting all the same; as frustrating as this was, Jesse knew that the payoff for all of this building would be escastic. The mere thought of it made him throb even harder, a fact the archer wasn't going to let go unnoticed. He pulled his body up and began to speak next to Jesse's ear 

"You seem quite excited." He let out a fake yawn. "It's a real shame then that I'm a bit tired of thrusting."

Python laid back down, moving his arms behind his head as he reclined. Jesse just looked down at him in disbelief; all of that build, all of the torturous warmth and pain, was just going to be for nothing? Jesse bent down a bit closer to him. 

"You...You can't be serious, right?" 

Python sighed. " 'fraid so; turns out railing someone's tight ass for several minutes, even with lube is taxing as hell on your hips."

The flirt's mouth hung open for a moment, before he started to speak again, the tone of desperation to it being extremely obvious. "T-Then at least take off this damn thing so I can take care of myself!"

Another yawn. "Awww, but I'm really tired; can't I free your little friend in the morning?"

"No no no no, please, just a bit longer. I...I'm so damn close, and I need this so damn bad..." He swallowed hard and closed his eyes. "*Please...*"

Python quickly wrapped his right arm around the other's back, pulling them together chest to chest, the blonde's head resting on the archer's left shoulder as he bent both of his knees. He grabbed his cock with his left hand and alligned it before letting speaking for the last time that night. "It'd be my pleasure."

Before Jesse could so much as respond, his words were cut off by a sharp inhale as Python went full hilt inside of him, his balls colliding with the other's ass with a wet slap as he began to jackhammer into him. Each thrust made Jesse's vision blur and made his dick throb and writhe and squirm even harder. Every rub of his prostate made the heat inside of him burn hotter and hotter. Python began biting his lip as he approached his own climax sooner and sooner. With his cock no longer needing the guidance, Python reached up at his neck, yanking the key from its chain and shoving it into the brass lock on the side. He removed it as fast as he could without interfering with his thrusts, as Jesse laid atop of him, eyes crossed in ectasy as his dick throbbed freely between the abdominals of the two, the tight warmth making him feel even better. 

Python's eyes shut as he slammed and slammed into the revolutionary's ass, filled to the brim and ready to release. With one final thrust upwards, both of their seeds spilled out at once. Python forced Jesse's ass down as tightly on himself as he could, his hips doing some weak, involuntary thrusts as the merc's ass filled with his warm sperm. Jesse's cock splattered both of their chests, covering both with drop after drop after drop of himself as his dick got the pleasure it had been craving for almost 20 minutes at this point.

The two sat in silence for a while as Python caught his breath. He slowly removed his now flacid dick from his lover, causing some of his seed to spill out onto his pelvis and the bedsheets beneath them. Python turned his head to face Jesse and say his thanks for trying this out with him tonight, but he was fast asleep, his eyes closed shut and his mouth slightly agap as he quietly snoozed on the soldier's shoulder. He couldn't bring himself to wake him up when he looked so...peaceful. That sweet at peace face had been what Python had fought to restore to the people lf Valentia, and here it was in front on him. He smiled to himself. Suppose they wouldn't be able to clean up their mess before it stained the sheets, but he was sure Jesse wouldn't mind paying the inn staff a little extra. 

Python strained his right arm to grab a blanket off the floor to cover the two up. He gave the merc one last look, ending with him giving the man a kiss on the forehead, before nuzzling against the crook of the other's left shoulder, falling asleep with the man he loved most right by his side.


End file.
